Revelações
by Tia Tenten
Summary: Sasuke está partindo da vila de konoha, mas acaba encontrando com alguem que naum esperava...afffff a tia tenten naum é muito boa em resumos..'


Revelações

Legenda:

"Fala": Normal

"Ações e Narrativa": **Negrito**

**Era tarde da noite, na silenciosa vila de Konoha, onde a maioria dos habitantes estava dormindo. Havia algumas semanas desde o grande ataque de Oto e Suna, a vila de Konoha estava com suas forças reduzidas pela metade, muitos shinobis foram mortos, mas mesmo assim continuaram vivendo normalmente.**

**Nesse exato momento, um shinobi de aproximadamente doze anos se dirigia para a saída da vila, sem a autorização da Hokage, se fizesse isso seria considerado um shinobi desertor, e seria caçado pelas forças shinobis de sua própria vila.**

**Mas nada disso importava para Uchiha Sasuke, ele já havia tomado sua decisão, queria ficar forte para derrotar o irmão e vingar a família, nem que pra isso tivesse que se unir a Orochimaru, o traidor da vila, líder do grande ataque e assassino do terceiro Hokage.**

**Estava quase pondo os pés para fora da vila quando sentiu um vulto atrás de si, olhou e viu uma pessoa de costas para si, tinha cabelos curtos rosas e usava um vestido vermelho com um circulo branco no meio das costas.**

**Sasuke: **Ah... É você

**A pessoa era ninguém menos que Haruno Sakura, companheira shinobi de Sasuke e que sempre fora apaixonada por ele, mas nesse momento ela não mostrou esses sentimentos, ela nem ao menos se virou para falar com o rapaz cara a cara.**

**Sakura: **Sasuke...Me diga, por favor...Porque você vai fazer isso?

**Sasuke: **Eu não lhe devo explicações, Sakura, eu faço o que eu quero.

**Sakura: **Será que tudo que nós passamos juntos não significou nada pra você? Todas as nossas missões? Eu, Naruto e Kakashi-sensei...Não significou absolutamente nada pra você!

**Sasuke: **Você e Kakashi... São tudo passado. Agora o Naruto não, ele é diferente, ele é especial.

**Sakura: **Você tem razão...O Naruto é especial...Ele é muito forte, ele tem a Kyuubi.

**Sasuke: **Bem... Não era exatamente bem disso do que eu estava falando.

**Sakura: **Então do que você falava?

**Sasuke: **Bem...Você sabe, seus olhos azuis, cabelos loiros, sorriso cativante, sua roupa de gari.

**Sakura vira assustada para Sasuke**

**Sakura: **Espera um pouco...Quer dizer que na sua segunda transformação..aquilo...aquilo em seus lábios...

**Sasuke: **Isso mesmo Sakura...Era o seu Batom.

**Aquilo era demais para Sakura.**

**Sakura: **Sasuke, nunca irei te perdoar!

**Os dois fica frente a frente e tomam distancia, fazem pose de combate.**

**Sakura: **Você ira se arrepender por ter pegado minhas coisas!

**Sasuke: **Vejamos se você consegue encostar o dedo em mim! Lute como um homem!

**Sakura: **Você também!

**Depois de uns cinco minutos de luta, Sakura está ofegante, pois não pode contra Sasuke.**

**Sakura: **Sasuke... Serei obrigada a usar minha arma secreta.

**Sasuke: **HAHAHAHA! Como se você tivesse.

**Sakura: **Não me obrigue Sasuke!

**Sasuke: **HAHAHA! Vamos Sakura! Prove que tem coragem! Use sua arma!

**Sakura: **Você não me deixa escolha...Sasuke, me perdoe, eu sei que é muito para uma pessoa como você, mais serei obrigada a usar **– joga os cabelos para trás, passa os dedos nós lábios e faz carinha de safada – **meu charme feminino!

**Silencio**

**Grilos: **cri cri cri.

**Sasuke: **O.O

**Sasuke: **E então, Sasuke-kun? **– vai se aproximando com aquele sorrisinho que enche os meninos de tesão – **Ainda duvida de mim? **– piscada sexy.**

**Sasuke: **Mimimimimimi T-T...Sua malvada! Eu vou contar pro Naruto!

**O jovem Uchiha sai correndo em direção a vila, outra vez traumatizado, deixando a jovem Haruno para trás. **

**Owari**

Shushuhsuhushushuhusuhshushuhsusuh! A fic que acabaram de ler é real! Ela foi representada no dia 20/11/05 na cidade de Londrina num evento de anime, por dois jovens adolescentes...suhhsuhushushus eu de sakura e meu amigo de sasuke. Adorei ter escrito isso.

Gente eu não acho o sasuke biba...mais é engraçado zuar com ele.

Espero que tenham gostado

Bjus

Ja ne


End file.
